


red sky at night

by nothingbutregret



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutregret/pseuds/nothingbutregret
Summary: hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Male Lighthousekeeper/Merman Whose Life He Saves, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: Original Works Opportunity 2020





	red sky at night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/gifts).



> hope you enjoy!

It's a cold morning, the sort where the fog laid heavy even though it was near noon, and there was a light breeze in the air. 

The ocean water itself was freezing, and if this entire venture didn't give Isaac pneumonia it would be a miracle the likes of which would even shock god himself in his heaven. The lighthouse had its beams rolling, and ever now and again he would see the flash of light from the corner of his eye. The sky was grey and miserable and Isaac was hard pressed to say he felt much better, considering he had been out in the cold, in the water, for the better part of two hours. 

And then something had coiled around his ankle, and tugged. 

Isaac, to his credit, didn't yell. 

He had been keeping his head above water the entire time, so now he had to blink the salt out of his eyes. His part of the cost was relatively clear in the warmer seasons, but they had just crested into the peak of Fall so the adjustment took longer then he might have wanted it. 

His eyes still stung when he could make out Roanne's grinning face in the midst of all of his long waving hair. 

This had been the whole point of this exercise, he supposed. 

His friend was a thing of unparalleled beauty, his person half was rather tall, with long hair that twisted in inky spirals along the water, and big fascinating dark eyes. Isaac was sure that if he ever decided to step into town he'd have thirty marriage proposals before he even walked the length of the street. His lower half- 

Six tentacles, long as anything, one of which was still suckered onto his ankle, changed with the current in hypnotic patterns, dark purple to an almost translucent lilac. He wondered just how long they were from one end to the other- maybe he'd bring a measuring tape of these days. His lower half certainly had it's own appeal as a work of living art. 

Isaac moves to swim up, and take in air but Roanne doesn't let go of his leg, grin getting wider and closes any distance between them, pressing his freezing lips against Isaac's. 

This merman was overly friendly, Isaac had learned along time ago. 

(But then he wasn't much better, considering he kept encouraging the behavior.) 

Air passes into his lungs, and the burn that was starting to accumulate passes some. Roanne's arms wrap around Isaac's shoulders, and he presses his face against Isaac's cheeks. As soon as his lungs start hurting, Roanne kisses him again, pushing air into him. 

Isaac knows he's safe, but the ever present fear of drowning hardly leaves him. They're about as deep as they can be, his shoes kicking up sand here and there. He should have left them on the shore, but it was two hours too late to think about that now. 

Another kiss, and Roanne finally releases his ankle, though the arms on his shoulders stay put. Isaac leans until his forehead is against Roanne's and his friend laughs, bubbles shooting up and tickling his skin. 

Isaac points up and Roanne sighs much too dramatically before taking Isaac's wrists. He rubs his fingers along the skin their and in an instant they shoot up and break the surface. Isaac is gasping for air and Roanne simply laughs. 

“I've missed you.” He says, and presses his face to Isaac's again. His eyes crinkle as he smiles. His long dark hair drapes over his shoulders, pooling in the water, and Isaac adores staring at it, at him, at all of him. His friends arresting beauty reminds him of why he decided to move all the way out and watch the ocean every single day. 

“I've missed you too.” Isaac says and Roanee smiles again, even wider. 

Isaac's chest feels tight. 

Maybe it's the pneumonia. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments always aprpeciated


End file.
